deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Kindell's Betrayal
Kindell Johnson | pp = 10,000 | prev = A Sick Man The Woman Left Behind | same = Photographer's Pride A Woman In Despair | next = Paul's Present | none =y }} is a Dead Rising scoop. Kindell Johnson is unconvinced that Frank will be able to lead the survivors out of the Mall, and is organizing a group of survivors to attempt a separate escape. Convince him to wait at least until Frank's helicopter is supposed to show up, and Frank will avert a mutiny. There must be at least 3 survivors in the room with Kindell for Otis to call about this scoop, as is the case with all of the other request and mutiny scoops.Except for Paul's Present Overview Kindell Johnson believes that the promised helicopter will not be coming to rescue them. He rallies up the other survivors in the Security Room to head out and seek another escape route. His plan is to get a bunch of weapons, hotwire some cars from the parking lot, and escape, though he understands that not everyone will make it. Frank West arrives to convince Kindell that going back into the mall is suicide, and even if they do escape the mall, the military is going to interfere. He persuades Kindell to postpone his plan until after noon on September 22, after the time Ed DeLuca promised to arrive. Kindell agrees to do so, and tells the other survivors that the plan has been delayed. If Frank fails to stop Kindell's mutiny in time, Kindell will disappear along with all survivors in the same room as he is, never to be seen again. Mutiny survivors The following are the green room survivors who will leave with Kindell, assuming they have been rescued and brought back to the Security Room: Conversation with Kindell Trivia * In order to activate this scoop, Kindell Johnson must be rescued in the unannounced scoop Dressed for Action in addition to at least three survivors from the above list. * If there are not three other people in the Security Room besides Kindell by 12pm, the scoop will not trigger. But if Frank saves enough people to put three or more people in the Security Room after 12pm but before 5pm, then the scoop will trigger. However, the deadline for the scoop will still be 5pm no matter what. * Rich Atkins, Josh Manning, and Barbara Patterson are absent from Kindell's Mutiny in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, due to The Hatchet Man being absent as well. * Kindell's notebook entry ironically states: "Reliable and trustworthy".Dead Rising: Survivor List, GameFAQ, (October 8, 2006). See Also Gallery File:Dead_rising_kindells_muntiny.png |Scoop call at 12 pm File:Dead_rising_case_8-1_jamming_device.png|Scoop expires at 5 pm Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(2).png |It's pointless to sit on our hands here waiting for a helicopter that may or may not even show up. File:Dead Rising Kindell%27s Betrayal 2.jpg |We have enough people to do this. We should make a break for the main exit. They cannot stop us all! Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(3).png |You're the crazy one! You must believe in the tooth fairy if you think that helicopter's coming! Anyone who can buy into something like that with no proof is a fool! Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(4).png|Sorry to rain on your parade, pal, but you will not be able get past the National Guard's barricades. Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(6).png |Just wait here until noon tomorrow. If the helicopter shows that's our ticket out of here. If it doesn't I'll hand the reins over to you. You can decide what we do next. Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny_(8).png |Everyone listen up! The plan's been altered! We'll delay it until noon tomorrow afternoon. Sorry for any confusion. File:Dead_rising_kindells_mutiny.png|Mutiny Averted! File:Dead Rising Kindell's Betrayal.jpg|Kindell attempts to convince his fellow survivors References Category:Dead Rising Scoops